User blog:Gd1w/Alloid
THIS RACE IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CAMPAIGN USE AND IS NOT BALANCED. Alloid Summary::Alloids are humanoid creatures made of living metal. Personality Alloids can vary widely in personality as a human might. Physical Description In natural form an alloid looks like a human of average weight for being 6 feet tall except entirely metallic. Although made up of metal, alloids are not magnetic and are poor conductors of electricity (similar to rubber in this regard). Alloids bodies have a smooth texture like regular skin but are not very malleable. Relations Alloids are relatively unknown by other races and are usually interpreted to be the race that they appear as. Alignment Alloids can be of any alignment. Lands Alloids have no preference for a specific type of environment. Religion Alloids can be of any religion. Language Alloids almost always speak common but do not have any preference for learning other languages. Names Alloids pick names based on the names common in the place they are most comfortable living. Racial Traits * , , , , , : Alloids are vastly superior to normal humanoids in terms of abilities. * Type::Construct (Subtype::Shapechanger) * Medium]]: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Alloid base land speed is 60 feet. * Change Shape (Ex): An alloid can assume the shape of any Medium humanoid. In humanoid form, the doppelganger retains its natural attacks. An alloid always weighs 200 lbs regardless of the form it assumes. An alloid can remain in its humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, but an alloid reverts to its natural form when killed. A true seeing spell or ability does not reveal its natural form. An alloid may also change either or both of it's hands into claws at will. * Natural armor bonus and hardness equal to Constitution score and are unaffected by weapons with hardness lower than their own. * Natural Weapons: 2 claws (2d6/18-20/x4). These claws can overcome hardness and damage reduction less than their own when dealing damage much like adamantine does, deal 10x damage against objects, and deal bonus damage equal to the alloid's Constitution modifier (if any). * Selective construct traits: Alloids have all construct traits except they benefit from both negative and positive energy (treat as undead for beneficial effects of negative energy and as humanoid for beneficial effects of positive energy), have constitution a score, are affected by beneficial mind-affecting and necromancy effects, not destroyed at 0 hit points (though they die at -10 and they automatically stabilize), can be raised or resurrected normally (but they are not subject to level or constitution loss as a result and cannot be raised as something else by reincarnation), can eat, breathe, and sleep if desired but not necessary. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Table: Random Starting Ages Alloids do not age, are created at adulthood, and can be of any age regardless of what type of class is chosen. Table: Alloid Aging Effects Alloids do not age, and thus do not have aging effects. Table: Random Height and Weight Alloids are always 6 feet tall and weigh 200 pounds in normal form regardless of gender. ---- Category:Blog posts